


Payback after Payback

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Rape, Violence, non-con
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имея в товарищах Гадюку, ходи и оглядывайся. Такое простое правило не смог уяснить Дэйв Батиста, за что и поплатился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback after Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на 3 лвл Фандомной Битвы-2014 для команды про-рестлинга

Этот взгляд: тяжелый, холодный, пронизывающий до костей, — Дэйв слишком хорошо помнил его, хотя не встречался с Рэнди последние два года. Да, кажется, два. Только «привет» — «пока» на бегу, да изредка просмотр выпусков по ТВ, когда совсем нечем было заняться. Дэйв видел, как изменился Рэнди. Не только за эти два года, а вообще. Именно он был рядом, когда Ортон делал первые шаги в высшей лиге, именно он помогал, чем мог, подталкивал вперед и ругал за неудачи. Пол был слишком поглощен собой и красованием перед Флером, а вторая парочка Эволюции слишком часто была предоставлена самой себе.  
И Дэйв не отказывал себе в удовольствии наблюдать за Рэнди, набиравшего силу и стать, из щенка-переростка становившегося мужчиной. Ортон же, пройдя стадию восторга и радости от всего, что происходило на ринге и за ним, плавно перешел к «подростковому бунту», и к их с Батистой шуточным перепалкам добавилась щепотка перца настоящих оскорблений. И продолжаться так могло бесконечно, пока Дэйв не прижал однажды Рэнди к стене и не объяснил, насколько тот неправ. К главным аргументам относились пара хуков правой, толчок в грудь и заломленная за спину рука. Рэнди не мог пока на равных ответить, но сучил и пытался вырваться, щедро сдабривая свою речь бесконечными «сучка» и «пизда». Дэйву надоело слушать это, и он закрыл рот Рэнди рукой.  
— А теперь послушай меня, пакостный щенок. Здесь есть только одна «пизда», и это ты. Лучше бы тебе успокоиться, пока я не сделал тебя еще и сучкой. – Он помолчал и добавил. – Своей сучкой.  
Дэйв ушел, не оглядываясь, чувствуя, как в спину ему, словно клинок ножа, упирается взгляд Ортона. Батиста не обернулся, зная, что сейчас лучше выдержать характер, но внутри будто кошки скребли. Он предчувствовал что-то неприятное, липкое и противное, что тянуло в душе. Дэйв знал, что Рэнди будет мстить, и сейчас он был готов ответить на это, и каждый день, каждую минуту их общения ждал, когда же Ортон ответит.  
Но тот молчал, словно усвоил урок. Дэйв изредка лишь замечал быстрый холодный взгляд, но Рэнди или отворачивался, или улыбался с видом «тебе показалось». Дэйв пожимал плечами и думал, что если бы Ортону действительно было, что сказать, то тот бы не промолчал и поговорил с ним по-мужски.  
А потом их пути разошлись, хотя они продолжали изредка встречаться на ринге, где Рэнди забывал о том, что это все – лишь развлечение, и пытался покалечить Батисту серьезно. После стычек с Ортоном по-настоящему болели руки, спина и живот, куда Рэнди то и дело целился коленом. На его стороне были молодость и появившийся опыт, а на стороне Дэйва – уже ничего, кроме силы и остатков верткости. Он все чаще ботчил, все реже был доволен тем, как проходят матчи. И на горизонте замаячил тот день, когда он впервые сказал «I’m quit».

WWE и Марвел договорились быстро. И те, и другие очень любили экономить деньги, а если выпадал шанс не платить за рекламу, то его не упускали обе компании. На их удачу случилось так, что они вдвоем обладали влиянием на Дэвида Батисту, ставшего, в итоге, разменной монетой. Дэйву, конечно, было интересно вернуться туда, где он начинал, где когда-то даже был звездой, да и повидаться со старыми знакомыми и новичками, за которыми он изредка следил, показалось хорошей идеей.  
Поначалу все и было хорошо, плевать на «Королевскую битву». Аноа’и знал, что станет вторым, и не спорил, прекрасно понимая, что стоит на кону. Дэйв не без удовольствия смотрел на него с мониторов, как и на Роллинса с Эмброусом, как и на старых знакомых. Битва удалась на славу, и он думал, что и его появление вызовет отклик у публики…  
Не прогадал. Действительно, крики и шум толпы были громки, но все они были не в его пользу. С «Королевской битвы» и начался отсчет «Бу-движения», над которым Дэйв не уставал посмеиваться, хотя и чувствовал во рту неприятную горечь, слыша вопли недовольных зрителей.  
Пол сказал, что стоит подождать.  
Стефани участливо обняла и промолчала.  
Фейги предложил заткнуться и отрабатывать гонорар.  
Макмэн только пожимал руку при встрече, а Дэйв был уверен, что вопли Фейги согласованы и одобрены Винсом. В них даже слышался его голос.  
Кто-то из ростера не был против поболтать со старой звездой. Кто-то игнорировал.  
И только Рэнди Ортон, не скрываясь, ржал.  
Это был шаг за кейфеб, наметанный глаз Дэйва сложно было обмануть. Хоть они со Стеф и репетировали пощечину, и все прошло как по маслу, но издевательское ржание Ортона было реальным. Оно резало слух и заводило с полоборота, и Дэйв был бы не прочь начистить наглецу морду. Вот только с сожалением понимал, что в этот раз удача будет уже не на его стороне. Прошло десять лет, и Ортон из щенка вырос в опасного пса, истинного хищника. Дэйву было не по себе от его взглядов и задумчивых ухмылок, а когда после той памятной пощечины Ортон прижал его к стене и прошептал «И кто теперь из нас сучка, а?», Дэйв по-настоящему струхнул.  
Кто знал, что за тьма клубилась у Ортона в голове? Может быть, что-то там неплохо подвинулось из-за наркоты или частых сотрясений. Рэнди пугал, и Дэйву все сложнее становилось держать себя в руках рядом с ним. Даже попытки Стеф разрядить ситуацию не помогали.  
— Вы выглядите, как братья-погодки, — однажды заявила она, а Дэйв, обернувшись к Рэнди, словно впервые рассмотрел его.  
Лысый, не уступающий в весе и росте, бугрящийся мышцами, раскрашенный татуировками – Ортон действительно был похож на Дэйва как третья капля воды на восьмую. Раньше Батиста не замечал за ними особого сходства, а сейчас оно резало глаза. Ортон, заметив его изучающий взгляд, подмигнул и улыбнулся уголком губ. Как змея. Дэйва передернуло от отвращения. Гадов он не любил, а Рэнди даже на вид был одним из них: холодный, скользкий и норовящий ужалить.  
— Всегда мечтал иметь старшего брата, — поддакнул Рэнди, а Дэйву… Дэйву послушалось что-то, от чего желудок совершил кульбит.  
— Иметь? – переспросил Батиста.  
— Ты меня услышал, — ушел от ответа Рэнди. Дэйв же не стал развивать тему, ему и так было не по себе.  
Все следующие дни он старался избегать Ортона, но это было сложно. Как раз подоспел новый сценарий, и им приходилось везде быть вдвоем или в сопровождении Пола, что нисколько не улучшало странных отношений, сложившихся у бывших приятелей и партнеров по команде.  
Дэйв все чаще замечал Рэнди за спиной, все длиннее и опаснее становились его взгляды, и все сильнее росло в Дэйве чувство даже не страха, нет, но опаски. Он все чаще оглядывался, прислушивался к странным звукам, доносящимся из-за двери гримерки, и понимал, что превращается в законченного параноика только из-за того, что ему показалось, будто в глазах Ортона было больше безумия, чем обычно. Но каждый раз его опасения не оправдывались, и Рэнди оказывался сам собой, а не гнусным маньяком, убивающим в подворотнях проституток и бывше-настоящих командных партнеров.

Все изменилось в одночасье, когда после «Расплаты» Дэйв без сил лежал на диване в личной гримерке. Давление подскочило, и опасно покалывало в сердце, а голова кружилась так, что начиналась морская болезнь. Дэйв проклинал все на свете: WWE, Марвел с Диснеем, Макмэна и Фейги, Пола и Рэнди, а еще этих придурков из Щита, словно накачанных энергетиками. У него после первых двадцати минут уже заливало потом лицо, а возраст все больше давал знать о себе. Держать ритм было все сложнее, но Дэйв не хотел в это верить, пусть и признавал в глубине души. Он был стар, слишком стар для этого, и не понимал, как Хогану или Стингу, например, удавалось держаться бодро.  
Дэйв, застонав, перевернулся на живот. Так не было видно ходящий ходуном потолок, да и дыхание понемногу успокаивалось. Он закрыл глаза и постарался отключиться от того, что происходило за стенами его гримерки: от всей суеты, криков, радиопереговоров и воплей толпы. Ему стоило бы поспать, но от выплеска адреналина сон не шел. Зато его место заняла полудрема, слишком похожая на обморок. Звуки становились тише, дурнота проходила, и когда открылась дверь, Дэйв этого не услышал.  
Он только почувствовал, как диван проседает под тяжестью другого тела, а потом оно накрывает его. Дэйв очнулся, попытался скинуть его с себя, но не получилось. Слишком высоким и тяжелым был самоубийца, решивший потревожить его. Дэйв выгнул спину, упираясь руками в подлокотник, выдавливал придурка с себя, но тот держался на удивление крепко. А когда над ухом прозвучал слишком знакомый смешок, Дэйв рухнул на подушки дивана и испуганно замер. Это был Ортон, спятивший, видимо, окончательно, если решился на такое.  
— Отвали, идиот, — прорычал Дэйв, пытаясь ударить его локтем в грудь или живот, но Рэнди мастерски уворачивался.  
— Не выйдет, — прошипел он, — ты сдал, дедуля.  
— Твою мать!  
Дэйв ухитрился развернуться и уставился прямо в безумные глаза Ортона. Он смотрел на него и облизывался, хищно посмеиваясь бесплодным попыткам Батисты освободиться от его веса.  
— Тебя выжали, старичок, молодость давно ушла, — каждое слово Ортона камнем било Дэйва по макушке. Он злился, но все было без толку. Силы его покинули, и толчки становились все слабее, но Дэйв все равно не сдавался, веселя этим Рэнди все больше. – Ты ста-а-ар!  
— У меня еще достанет сил въебать тебе пару раз по зубам, — Дэйв извернулся и действительно столкнул Рэнди на пол, тут же набросился на него – так быстро, как позволяло состояние, но Ортон был быстрее.  
Дэйв уворачивался от ударов, как мог, но пропустил пару очень болезненных – в скулу и под ребро. Воздух будто вылетел из легких и не возвращался обратно, в глазах потемнело. В рестлерской школе и за долгие годы участия в постановочных боях все равно сложно привыкнуть к настоящей боли, особенно когда она такая: едкая, колючая и причинена долбоебом с белыми от ненависти глазами.  
— И кто теперь здесь пизда? – повторял вошедший в раж Ортон. – Кто здесь баба? Кто сучка?  
— Ты, — упрямо отвечал Дэйв, стараясь или перехватить кулак, бьющий с силой набравшего скорость поезда, или ударить самому. Но в его положении это не получалось, он пропускал все больше, а отвечал – все меньше. Наконец, силы иссякли совсем, невозможно было даже вздохнуть под тяжестью веса Ортона, и Дэйв, у которого кружилась голова, обмяк, раскинувшись на полу. Только тогда Ортон слез с него, но все равно не получалось подняться. Дурнота и боль сковали тело, рассудок замаячил сигнальными огнями о скором отключении, и Дэйв пессимистично подумал, что и сдохнет вот так же – полуобморочный, проигравший этому придурку и с полностью иссякшей батареей.  
— Какого хрена тебе нужно? – с трудом спросил Дэйв.  
— Например, твоего, — усмехаясь, ответил Рэнди. – Хотя, подожди-подожди… Нет, не понадобится.  
— Ты что?..  
Дэйв захлебнулся вопросом, когда Ортон надавил ногой на его шею. В ушах зашумело, к лицу прилила кровь, и Дэйв задергался, задыхаясь, вцепился в ступню Рэнди, обутую в мягкие берцы для ринга. Он видел, как кривится в злобной усмешке лицо Ортона, но оно понемногу мутнело и расплывалось, и только тогда Рэнди отпустил его.  
— Помнишь, как ты тогда велел мне заткнуться? – спрашивал Рэнди, рыская в его сумке и на столе. Он переворачивал все вверх дном, раскидывал вещи и швырял банки, пока не нашел то, что было нужно. – Где тут масло, мать твою? Не на сухую же запихивать! Хоть презик с собой. Знаешь, это удобно – автоматы на каждом шагу, и даже деньги не нужны, только ударить посильнее.  
Он показал ошарашенному Дэйву блестящий квадратик, казавшийся в его ладони почти незаметным.  
— Буду делать из тебя свою сучку, — пообещал Рэнди, схватил со стола найденный флакон с маслом и подошел к Дэйву, нависнув над ним статуей ненависти и возмездия. Страх, понемногу ворочавшийся в животе, ледяной бомбой взорвался во всем теле.  
— Ты спятил? Рэнди, опомнись, блядь, что ты дела?..  
Ортон, плевав на все, что пытался сказать Дэйв, перевернул его на живот, завернул назад руки и связал поясом, вытащенным из сумки. Батиста был уверен, что его любимым – от Вюттона, блядь, дорогим во всех смыслах! Но даже жадность и злость не отвлекли. Все внимание сейчас сосредоточилось на действиях Рэнди, который, сев на его ноги, стаскивал узкие трусы, а за ними – обычные. Дэйв еще никогда не казался себе настолько обнаженным и беспомощным, да он и был таким. С голым задом, связанный и избитый, с Ортоном, прижавшим его ноги к полу – да нахуй, если честно, такую откровенность. Дэйв рычал и рвался из пут, пытался скинуть Рэнди с себя, но ничего – снова это проклятое «ничего»! – не выходило. А Ортон ржал, наслаждаясь его беспомощностью и своей силой.  
Дэйв чувствовал на заднице потные руки, и от каждого прикосновения его прошивало злостью. И тошнило – чертовски сильно тошнило, будто кто-то вместо воды дал ему рвотное в лошадиной дозе. Это было противно и унизительно – и именно этого добивался урод Ортон.  
— Сучка-сучка, — услышал Дэйв. – Похотливая жадная сучка.  
Ортон напевал себе под нос, бесконечно повторяя в сбивчивом ритме «сучка» и «пизда», а у Дэйва перед глазами стоял тот вечер, когда он был вынужден призвать Ортона к порядку. И Рэнди сейчас ему мстил – мстил расчетливо, продуманно и настолько мерзко, насколько мог придумать, а фантазия у него была бурная.  
Дэйв вскинулся, когда Рэнди провел указательным пальцем между его ягодицами и ткнул в сжатый проход.  
— Тебе бы жопой арматуру перекусывать, — поржал Рэнди и насилу, но настойчиво засунул в задницу Дэйва палец, пошевелил им внутри и вынул. – Вроде не воняет.  
Это было еще более унизительно, чем раньше, и Дэйв Батиста – сорок пять лет, бывшая жена, две дочери и два внука, шесть футов шесть дюймов, двести восемьдесят семь фунтов – заплакал. От бессилия, от злости, от ненависти, от желания убить – причины были более, чем мужественные, но ревел он как девчонка. Уж в женских слезах Батиста знал толк. Он молчал, только всхлипывал и пытался вытереть мокрые щеки о пол, а Ортон замер, прислушался и наклонился к нему.  
— Дэйв? – голос его сейчас звучал обычно, так, как Батиста привык – по-приятельски и даже участливо. – Ты что, плачешь?  
И Ортон снова обернулся уродом и насильником, рассмеявшись над тем, как плачет под ним бывший приятель, бывший напарник… И бывший мужик, что уж скрывать. Дэйв понимал, что именно в этот вечер прощается со своей мужественностью. Ортон, еще не трахнув его, уже сделал сучкой.  
— Отпусти меня, — наудачу попросил Дэйв. – Ты уже унизил меня, чего тебе еще нужно?  
— Твою жопу, — отозвался Рэнди. – Эту смачную жопу, в которую так хочется присунуть. Уже лет десять, между прочим…  
Дэйв подумал было, что ослышался. Даже страх и злость на минуту уступили место любопытству.  
— Что? – голос дал петуха, и пришлось откашляться, чтобы вышло понятней. – Что ты сказал?  
— Ебаных десять лет, чтоб ты знал. Всегда мечтал присунуть тебе. Ну, знаешь, незакрытые гештальты разрушают психику и все такое.  
— Твою психику, урод, разрушили кокс и виски! Причем тут мой зад?  
— При всем, — успокаивающе произнес Рэнди, медленно оглаживая его по поджавшимся ягодицам. – Вот и все, что нужно знать.  
Он замолчал, и Дэйв заткнулся следом, пытаясь увидеть или почувствовать, что делает Рэнди. А тот взял стоявший рядом тюбик с маслом и вылил его на зад Дэйва, размазал ладонью по расселине и воткнул в задницу сразу два пальца.  
— Цени мою доброту, Дэвид, — издевался Ортон. – Готовлю тебя, как девственницу в первую брачную ночь. Или не девственницу?  
Его голос напрягся, пальцы внутри тела Батисты замерли, будто задеревенели.  
— У тебя, может, кто-то был до меня?  
— Ты ебнулся? – заревел Дэйв. – Ты что, блядь, болтаешь?  
— Значит, не было, — радостно произнес Рэнди и потом сделал то, от чего у Дэйва пропал дар речи.  
Ортон наклонился к нему, повернул к себе лицо Дэвида, и тот увидел, что Рэнди улыбается как довольный ребенок.  
— Ты очень меня порадовал, — странным голосом сказал Ортон и поцеловал его. Только коснулся губами губ, но у Дэйва душа ушла в пятки. – Я буду поласковее.  
И не соврал. Пальцы внутри двигались мягко и плавно, а левой рукой Ортон гладил Дэйва по спине, по боку, ягодице и бедру, отвлекая от ощущения проникновения.  
Дэйв уткнулся лбом в пол и закрыл глаза. Уже не осталось сил умолять, протестовать, злиться или плакать. Ортон сломил его буквально двумя пальцами.  
— Ммм, уже лучше, — оценил Рэнди. – Если ты расслабишься сильнее, то я тебя даже не порву.  
— Сдохни, — глухо отозвался Дэйв.  
— После такого уже и не страшно. Как говорится, присунуть Батисте – и умереть.  
— Я тебя убью, ты ведь понимаешь это?  
— Не-а, — легкомысленно ответил Ортон. – Сил не хватит. А если попробуешь – то я повторю. И еще раз, и еще. Каждый раз, когда захочу. Потому что ты, Дэвид, ты – моя сучка теперь.  
Треск разрываемой упаковки заглушил его последние слова, окатив Дэйва ледяной волной паники. Все, что Рэнди делал до этого, показалось игрой или шуткой, и это можно было бы простить, если бы только Ортон на этом остановился. Но нет. Батисте не могло так повезти. Рэнди поднялся, скинул трусы, которые попали на голову Дэйва и повисли на ней. Ниже падать было некуда.  
В нос ударил терпкий запах пота, снова затошнило, но спазмы шли всухую, и Дэйв вздрагивал под легшим на него Ортоном от пробившего озноба.  
— Не трясись, — ударил его в бок Ортон. Дэйв тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбросить с лица прилипшие трусы, и Рэнди ударил его еще раз. – Я что сказал?  
Дэйв замер, пытаясь мысленно усмирить растекшуюся по телу боль, и в этот момент почувствовал возле своей задницы обтянутый резинкой член Ортона. Он тыкался головкой в приоткрытый анус, но никак не мог попасть, и Рэнди придержал его у основания, другой рукой надавил Дэйву на затылок.  
— Терпи, — велел он, словно был выбор.  
Это было больно – блядски, невыносимо больно. Член у Рэнди был крупным, а головка казалась просто огромной, и когда она оказалась наполовину внутри, тело Дэвида пронзила адская боль, такая, что все, предшествовавшее ей, казалось щекоткой. Больно! Дэйв застонал, дернулся, уходя от проникновения, но стало еще хуже, и действительно пришлось замереть и терпеть, пока Рэнди пропихивал член внутрь. Дэйв снова заплакал, беззвучно и горько, ему было дурно от самого себя и своего бессилия. А Ортон, подождав пару секунд, двинул бедрами, выходя, и снова толкнулся внутрь, но уже неглубоко. Он разрабатывал задницу Батисты короткими толчками, водил бедрами, буквально ввинчиваясь в узкий вход, и стонал, как блядь под клиентом. Это бесило больше всего. Мало того, что Рэнди избил, принудил, издевался над ним. Он еще смел получать неприкрытое удовольствие от насилия.  
Мгновения, которые потратил Рэнди на подготовку, закончились, уступив место грубым толчкам. Ортон теперь трахал его, по-настоящему, не сдерживаясь. Дэйва трясло, от каждого толчка он дергался, стараясь расслабиться, но уже не пытался вырваться. Над ухом раздавалось рваное хриплое дыхание, по спине елозила потная грудь Ортона, а задницу разрывало от боли.  
Ортон трахал его неторопливо, успевал еще и пощупать, дотянуться везде, будто телку трахал. Под конец, когда выдерживать темп уже было трудно, он впился ногтями в бедро Дэйва, сорвался с ритма и вжался в его задницу. Затылок обжигало горячее дыхание, спину палило жаром тела Рэнди, а задница ныла от боли. Ортон кончал, расцарапывая бедро Батисты, кусал его за лопатку и стонал – протяжно и громко, и в этом стоне было столько наслаждения, столько блаженства, что хотелось блевать.  
Чуть обождав, Рэнди будто нехотя вытащил член, мазнул головкой по ягодице, а потом стащил резинку.  
— Можешь не благодарить, — произнес он где-то сверху распростертого по полу Дэйва. – Если понравилось, тебе стоит только намекнуть, и я продолжу.  
Он бросил на пол перед лицом Дэйва завязанный узелком презерватив, развязал его руки и на прощание от души пнул в бок.  
— Прости, объятий не будет, — продолжал насмехаться Ортон, надевая трусы. – Но, думаю, ты переживешь.  
Он ушел, захлопнув за собой дверь, оставил Дэйва наедине с его унижением. Тело ломило, то и дело от задницы шли импульсы боли, и Батиста перестал зажиматься, чтобы сколько-нибудь облегчить ее. Не было сил подняться, дойти до душа, чтобы смыть с себя позор, пот и масло, которое вытекало из растянутого зада. У Дэйва не было сил даже дышать, и он подумал было, что это стало бы отличным исходом – умереть вот так, задохнувшись. Но бойцовская натура взяла верх. Он нашел в себе силы подняться, обтереться полотенцем, и только потом посмотрел в зеркало. Отражение показало ему раздавленного и униженного старика, в которого он превратился за этот вечер. И только в глазах, по счастью, светилась злоба.  
Именно в ней он должен найти свою силу, именно она направит его.  
Рэнди Ортон разбудил зверя и ответит за это.

 

 

Хэппи энд для тех, кто его ждет

Долбаный вечер все никак не хотел заканчиваться, а у Дэйва уже не было сил ждать. Он собрал сумку, надел очки и натянул пониже кепку, закрывая глаза козырьком. Он ненавидел это ебаное место, каждого человека, бывшего сегодня здесь, ненавидел своих коллег, Пола, вписавшего его в эту историю, Фейги – за компанию, но особенно – Ортона.  
От злости дрожали пальцы, и Дэйв сжимал их в кулаки, кусал губы, чтобы притушить этой болью ту, что невыносимо мучила при каждом шаге. Задница, хоть Ортон ее не порвал, была натерта изнутри, и царапина на бедре кровила даже сквозь плотный деним. Дэйв упрямо шел вперед, не замечая, как от него шарахаются идущие навстречу люди. Он думал только о том, как дойти до машины, и как он вообще сможет сесть за руль, если сидеть было больно. Ему было насрать. Главное – это свалить отсюда, а дальше хоть пожар. Только огонь сможет уничтожить то, что случилось в этом проклятом богом здании.  
— Дэйв!  
Этому голосу сложно было не подчиниться, но Дэйв смог. Он только дернул плечом, но все равно продолжил идти, пусть и медленно, преодолевая мерзкую боль.  
— Ты куда?  
Пол догнал его и заставил остановиться, а Дэйв, обернувшись к нему и сдернув очки, ответил на вопросительный взгляд приятеля с такой ненавистью, что даже тертый Левек отшатнулся.  
— Какого… Что за черт?  
Он смотрел на Дэйва, все шире распахивая глаза.  
— Что с тобой? – голос у Пола сел, а Дэйв даже порадовался тому, какое впечатление смог произвести. Надо же, каких монстров Ортон смог выпустить из его подсознания, даже Пол пугается.  
— Да ни хуя, — ответил Дэйв. – Отличный вечер, дружище, не правда ли?  
Он снова продолжил путь, а Пол поспешил за ним спустя пару секунд.  
— Блядь, — прошипел он. – Ты ходишь как утка! Какого хрена?  
— Чего ты пристал? – разозлился Дэйв. – Как утка, блядь? Как утка? Да я на тебя бы посмотрел, если б…  
Он махнул рукой и снова отвернулся. Непрошенные слезы от злости, боли и ненависти снова навернулись на глаза. И Левек, будь он проклят, увидел это.  
— Дэйв, что случилось? – голос его был холоден и сух, и губы кривились, как всегда, когда Пол злился по-настоящему. – Это то, что я думаю?  
— Да я понятия не имею, о чем ты думаешь, друг. Уверен, точно не о том, что на самом деле случилось.  
Он хотел было сказать «Ебал я ваши разборки», но понял, что даже в таком контексте упоминание секса доводит его до тошноты. Бессильно махнув рукой, он пошел в гараж. Пол продолжал преследовать его, спрашивал что-то, пытался схватить за плечо, но Дэйв стряхивал его руку. Его бесили прикосновения, звуки, сама жизнь, которой так была полна сегодня «Олстейт-арена». Дэйв же жалел только одного – чтобы все вокруг было поглощено адским огнем, не оставившим бы от всего Иллинойса и следа.  
Он дошел до машины, закинул сумку на заднее сиденье, а потом открыл дверь водительского сиденья и застыл. Ему было больно даже поднять ногу, а подумать о том, что он куда-то поедет сейчас, сидя на растраханной заднице, было невмоготу. Дэйв с треском хлопнул дверью, вымещая на ней злость, а потом снова открыл и, стараясь не заорать от боли, сел на сиденье. Пол все это время молча наблюдал за ним.  
— Кто? – единственное, что он спросил.  
— Догадайся, — ответил Дэйв, закрыл дверь и завел мотор.  
Подальше отсюда, ко всем чертям, куда угодно, только подальше отсюда.

Звонил Пол, звонила Стефани, даже Винс собрался духом, чтобы позвонить и лично попросить вернуться. Звонила Энджи, звонила Афина – просто узнать, как дела у отца. Но Дэйв не мог с ними разговаривать. Только, может, с бывшей женой, а с дочерью пришлось притвориться, что пропадает связь. Он не мог даже языком шевельнуть, когда услышал в трубке голос дочки. Его девочка, прекрасная девочка, чьего отца изнасиловал безумный маньяк, вымещавший свою заскорузлую от времени злость, она не должна была слышать своего отца таким.  
Дэйв всегда был легок характером, а то, что кто-то мог хранить в душе обиду и лелеять планы мести, заставляло его недоумевать. Но сейчас, сполна испытав на себе силу и мерзость Ортона, он понимал, каково это – ненавидеть до глубины души, ненавидеть, но еще бояться, и мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь настанет день, когда он сможет отомстить. А пока Дэйв сидел в своем номере, залечивал появившиеся трещины на заднице и тупо пялился в телевизор. Для полноты картины не хватало только ведерка мороженого, но таких глубин своей душевной пропасти Дэйв еще не достиг.  
Он знал, что это временно, что психике нужен перерыв, чтобы восстановиться, и он знал, что настанет момент, когда выпадет шанс отомстить. Вот тогда он не станет мешкать.  
Кто же знал, что он получит свой шанс так рано?  
Звонок от Пола застал Дэйва в душе, и он сослепу промахнулся, вместо сброса приняв звонок.  
— Тебе лучше приехать, — голос Пола был серьезен, с таким приятелем спорить не хотелось. Да и за неделю отдыха Батиста почти пришел в себя. – Уверен, ты порадуешься подарку.  
Какого черта, подумал Дэйв. Ему давно пора выбираться из своих сопливых джунглей и выходить на охоту. Ортон и так достаточно долго прожил после того, что сделал. А вариант с Полом мог подтолкнуть к окончательному возвращению в себя.  
— Зачем? – спросил Дэйв, смывая мыло с лысины.  
— Увидишь, — загадочно ответил Пол.  
— Куда?  
— На арену.  
Дэйв собрался быстро и быстро же гнал к стадиону, откуда должна была проходить трансляция RAW. Его последнего шоу – и это безмерно радовало сейчас. Он вошел внутрь, позвонил Полу, чтобы спросить, куда идти, и направился вниз, как тот велел.  
Это была узкая каморка, где трое огромных мужчин могли поместить только лежа друг на друге, а появление четвертого заставило пространство буквально схлопнуться вокруг них. Но Дэйв вошел внутрь и увидел, как Пол и Гленн, отойдя к стенам, дали ему увидеть то, что раньше скрывалось за их спинами.  
Ортон, избитый, но так аккуратно, как это могли сделать только рестлеры, сидел, привалившись к противоположной стене, и невидяще глядел на окруживших его мужчин.  
— Дарю, — прошипел бледный от злости Пол. – Не благодари. И не калечь, он еще должен сегодня выйти на ринг.  
Это был июнь, жаркий и сухой, а Дэйву показалось, что неожиданно наступило Рождество.  
— Спасибо, — от души поблагодарил он. Пол промолчал и хлопнул по плечу, а Гленн улыбнулся, одновременно смущенно и жутко, как умел только он.  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Дэйв, все еще улыбаясь, посмотрел вниз, на раскинувшегося у его ног бездвижного Ортона.  
— Мстить будешь? – прохрипел тот.  
— Обязательно, — еще шире улыбнулся Батиста. – Не люблю быть в долгу.  
— Ммм, — кивнул Рэнди, прекрасно понимавший, что его ждет. – Ну, приступай, чего ждешь?  
Дэйва не нужно было просить дважды.

Он смотрел на окончание шоу по телевизору в отеле, куда успел добраться, и от души веселился, глядя на то, как Роллинс бьет в спину Рейнса и Эмброуса, а потом отдает стул Ортону, словно приглашая продолжить. Дэйв смотрел и восхищался тем, как WWE умеет сделать из дерьма конфетку, как любое свое поражение оборачивает победой. Он даже немного гордился, что был причастен к этому.  
Его ждал перерыв для промоушена фильма, и Роллинс был готов занять его место. Пол все продумал отлично, хотя идея поначалу казалась безумной – как и всегда у Винса. Но Пол… О, этот парень знал, как все сделать правильно.  
И Дэйв, глядя на то, как Ортон облизывается при взгляде на Роллинса, громко смеялся и чокался с экраном бокалом с вином. Рэнди теперь мог пялиться на Роллинса сколько угодно, ведь ничего, кроме взглядов его не оставалось.  
Это сладкое чувство расплаты… Дэйв не променял бы его ни на что другое.


End file.
